


Secrets

by EmmyFais



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: F/M, Gentle Sex, Secret Identity, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyFais/pseuds/EmmyFais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryou lets Yami no Yuugi in closer than anyone else ever has, and reveals a secret no one else knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

The spirit had been so worried. Multiple times. Ryou was put in constant danger because of the inhabitant of the ring. Sometimes all he felt he could do was stand back and watch, even though he knew he had to be doing more. The struggle with Osiris had been a heavy weight on his heart. Too heavy. Ryou meant a lot to him. He knew that. Part of Yuugi’s group of friends, and his too, yes. But... it was beginning to feel like an ache that was unfamiliar to him. 

Ryou was in danger because of him, partly. But no matter what happened he always kept his chin up. Smiled. Tried to help his best. Ryou was strong, and no one gave him enough credit for it. Least of all, the spirit himself. There just wasn’t enough time, it felt like. Things were coming to a close. His adventure. His struggles. They’d be free. They could move on. 

...and he wanted to, too. But there were too many things left unsaid. And in one evening everything unraveled. Yuugi had graciously encouraged him to spend his time how he wanted, to use the body they shared however he wanted. He didn’t want to impede on that trust. But things had gotten far out of his control. 

He’d talked to Ryou for so long. They’d sat close. Watched the stars from the comfort of the his room. Ryou’s hand had accidentally gotten too close, landed on his thigh. He knew it was an accident by the way the boy lit up in bright red, began apologizing. But he didn’t want him to. His chest wound tightly. This was territory he shouldn’t be crossing. Not with Yuugi’s body. ...but he couldn’t help himself.

His fingers had twined with Ryou’s, and he’d drawn him in for a kiss. It was entirely inexperienced, but the feel of Ryou’s lips helped him find a way through it. Everything was careful. Both because he didn’t want Yuugi angry with him, and assumed his partner would yell if he was watching and didn’t want this to happen, and because if Ryou didn’t want it he wanted to give him an avenue to back out. But neither of those things happened. 

And as they broke apart he said the most inconsiderate thing- “Where’s the ring?” Breathed out and before he knew what he was really implying. 

Ryou frowned at him and withdrew immediately. “Not on me.” As if he didn’t have enough smarts. Like the spirit didn’t trust him. He knew that’s not really what the spirit meant but it hurt. 

Yami Yuugi frowned. “I- ... I’m sorry. I didn’t mean..” It was too late. The damage was already done. Should he have gotten up and left then? 

With a slight assurance, “It’s alright.” Because it was. Ryou knew he wasn’t being malicious. And he couldn’t exactly blame him, either. Not with everything that had happened. To try and fix it, and because he suddenly found himself needy, he reached up, running his hands along the spirit’s shoulders. The body always looked so much different when he was in control.

Especially his eyes. 

The spirit leaned in again, kissing his lips. His jawline. His neck. Ryou gripped at him. Shuddered a little. The sensation was amazing. For once in his life something was going the way it was supposed to. Sort of. If you discounted the fact that he was having relations with a dead spirit inside his friend’s body. But he didn’t really want to think about that. He didn’t really want to think about anything, especially as the spirit went to slip the jacket off his shoulders, and then raise his shirt-

“-wait!” 

Yami Yuugi jumped back as if he’d burnt Ryou in some way. Had he been moving too fast? The way Ryou was clutching to his shirt would suggest so. He’d just been so hungry so quickly. It was strange how needy he’d gotten in such a short amount of time. He inwardly started admonishing himself for it. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.” 

Ryou grew a bit frustrated. He wasn’t a big fragile child. “You didn’t.” Insisted harshly. “It’s just...” How to proceed about that? The edge of his shirt was clutched tightly in his grip, squeezed. Would this be okay? His lips drew inwardly. 

“Just?” The spirit prodded lightly. He wanted to know what had happened. And what he could do about it. A slightly selfish urge arriving. 

Ryou looked at him. Looked at those wine colored eyes. The spirit was a good person. He’d needed a lot of convincing sometimes, but it was true. He was someone Ryou knew he could trust. So he took a breath in. And released it slow. “Please keep this between us.” 

Yuugi’s mind was resting, the spirit could feel that now. Because the word secret had arrived, and it wasn’t between him and his partner. And he didn’t know how comfortable he felt keeping something from Yuugi. But he found himself nodding a little awkwardly. He’d try, anyway. As long as it wasn’t detrimental to Yuugi. 

And just like that Ryou raised his shirt. The skin was soft and pale. And the frame... 

Feminine. 

The spirit could see it then. The hidden curve of Ryou’s hips- and the... breasts. He was confused so suddenly. 

He... was a she? 

“...Ryou?” His wording was confused and desperate. As if to say ‘please help me out here’. He had no idea what was going on in the immediate moment. Did this change things? 

She fidgeted in her spot. “Please don’t tell them.” It wasn’t that she didn’t trust the group, but she wasn’t ready yet. “He made me.” The womanly form was weak, he had insisted, one of the only few times they’d talked early on. He’d made her suppress it. Wear baggy clothing, and bind her already small breasts. She’d been too young to stop him, to stand up to him. And she had no parents to help her. No anyone. 

No one... 

The way he was staring at her made her feel that way all over again. Like a freak. No one would accept her this way. She moved to lower her shirt, but was startled when the spirit took her hands in his, stopped her, and leaned in to kiss her again. He wasn’t sure how to proceed. But he knew his feelings for him- well, her, now, weren’t based on her body. They were based on her strength. Her perseverance. What she meant to him. 

To try and prove it, as they were kissing, tongues meeting, his hands moved up to cup her breasts, a small squeeze, thumbs brushing over the peaks. Drawing a spark up and down her spine, a soft sound from her mouth to his. It felt good. So good after having to hide it all this time. 

She was going to miss him. She realized that now. Tears pricked at her eyelashes before spilling over. When he felt the wetness he broke away, fingers going to her cheeks to wipe them away. He was sure he hadn’t hurt her. “Ryou...” 

“I’m sorry.” Sniffled, but smiling. “I just realized..” This would probably be the first and last time they were able to do something like this. He was so good. And he’d struggled so much. Not even she would be able to keep him. She wouldn’t want to. Even when he had been wonderful to her. 

He smiled, sadly as well. “Don’t dwell on it.” He tried not to. There was much else to do yet. While it was a small span of time, it was going to be everything. And then he’d face the rest of his destiny like he was meant to. He didn’t want her to regret it, because he wouldn’t. “I won’t tell them. But you should.” She should be who she was meant to be. And soon as they were free of the spirit, she would have everything. Her life back. It was what he wanted for her so much. 

Without any more hesitation she unlooped her belt from around her waist. She wiggled out of her pants, and she pulled him into another kiss. He was more than just Yuugi’s partner. He was more than just her friend. More than just Kaiba’s rival. He’d touched so many lives in just the right and wrong ways. And she’d never forget him. And if it was going to be the only time she could, she wanted to be with the one person who accepted her first and last. “I know everyone asks a lot of you. But please just give me one night.” To be herself. To try it. To know what that was like. And to have him. She was never selfish. At least she thought so. So she wanted this one thing.

But the hesitation on her face made her feel bad. She knew she was asking a lot. It was Yuugi’s body, not his. But she was sure if Yuugi had asked him not to, he wouldn’t even be here. He still considered it for quite a while. There were so many factors involved. Above all else he... wasn’t sure he knew exactly how to do something like that. Yuugi had had those tapes, but.. 

Watching her watch him made him pause his thoughts. Those beautiful brown eyes. He took her face in his hands and kissed her again before moving to lay her back on the bed. “Alright.” 

Inbetween moves of their lips she got a little worried. “Not just for me.” She wanted him to want it too. She wasn’t that selfish. Nor did she want to be. But she felt him smile against her skin. 

“Not just for you.” 

She helped him with his belt, was careful of his deck box, and out of those tight leather pants. He shed the jacket from his shoulders and marveled at the feel of his fingertips along his skin. This wasn’t meant for him. This was Yuugi’s time. A borrowed body. But he couldn’t stop now. Not with the way her fingers moved down his stomach, over his hips, across the length of his cock. When she wrapped her hand around it he breathed out, a noise foreign to him. Groaning. 

But she seemed so delighted with it. “Here.” She took his hand in hers, guiding him. His fingers teased her just after she showed him. Circled her clit. He pressed one in, and she enjoyed it. Arching up into him, into his mouth on her shoulder. Finding every spot that was meant to drive her crazy. She was so wet, she could feel it. Feel how effortlessly another finger moved inside her. She wanted him. 

He enveloped a breast with his lips and tongue, sucking softly. Another moan drawn from her. He moved completely over her, she stroked his cock before tugging him a bit closer by the hips. Then she guided him once again. It was not like she knew any better than he, but she knew where she wanted him. 

And in one careful move his cock found her entrance and slowly slid inside her. His hands kept on both sides of the bed, and he watched her. Watched her face contort from slight resistance right into pleasure. Her lips parted, pink and full and glossed. White hair tossed behind her. Ethereal. 

“Ryou,” Whispered as he experimented pulling out and pressing back in. So careful. So slow. It was driving him mad. “You’re beautiful.” She was. So beautiful. He’d never entirely noticed it before. She shouldn’t have hid it any more after this. No matter what happened. 

“Ah...” She just barely heard him. The way he moved those hips of his was too much, it made it too much for her to focus on anything else. But her heart swelled. She would miss him terribly. She only wished she had a name. She knew he wished that, too. And once she knew it, she’d kiss him goodbye with it. That was the promise she made just then as she arched into him, coming with a soft cry. Her arms pulled him down, he kissed her again. Deeply. Tenderly. As his hips continued moving, drawing every last peak of pleasure out of her body. 

And when he couldn’t hold back any longer he moved a bit quicker. Only for a few seconds more before he came. A few thrusts into her. One hand on his hips, the other arm around his shoulders, encouraging him. Letting him know. She loved him. 

He loved her, too. Even in this stolen moment. “Ryou...” Nuzzling her skin. She felt so far away. Out of his reach. She pulled him back in with both arms around him. Holding him. Keeping him there with her for just that night. If it was all she could do for him any longer after all he’d done. That’s what she wanted.


End file.
